


Secret Santa: Quiche at Three Little Dolls

by RoseDarkfire



Series: Three Little Dolls AU [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Artistic Qualities, Axe is Cute AF!, Bitty Talk, Bratty Oreo, Café, Cinnamon Swirls, Demension-HorrorTale, F/M, First Meeting, Hopeful for More, Monsters on surface, Multiple AU's in one, Neko Monster, Slice of Life, Strangers to Friends, Three Girls trying to hook their friend up!, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDarkfire/pseuds/RoseDarkfire
Summary: Axe heads over to his favorite little cafe to get a little early afternoon snack. When he gets there he meets a woman that he enjoys talking to.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Series: Three Little Dolls AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606789
Kudos: 14





	Secret Santa: Quiche at Three Little Dolls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CuddlyQuiche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyQuiche/gifts).



> I did something fun! And I am so happy that my experience with it got me CuddlyQuiche! She is an amazing artist and writer who I have come to adore in the last year. I just wanna snuggle this woman up in all kinds of cuddles and loves. I hope you like your little Horror Boi Quiche! Happy Holidays Beautiful!

Axe loved the little cafe around the corner! It wasn’t too far to walk and they had the best pastries. Ranging from Bear Claws, Cinnamon Rolls, Apple Fritters… Stars, he was already getting himself worked up over this! He had this bad habit of getting himself excited about the sweet pastries from that place. Sometimes he would go thinking about them late at night knowing full well the hours of the cafe were mostly mornings and early afternoons. So when he got in the mood or a certain treat he would have to wait till the following day so that he could retrieve it. 

  
  


A low chuckle escaped him while he walked towards the door to his and Traps’ old home. His younger brother had moved about three months prior to live with his mate. Nice guy in Axe’s opinion, and as long as the guy treated his bro well he wouldn’t have any problems. Though the few times that the guy came over he was pleasant even though Axe could feel his pale green gaze constantly going to the crack at the back of his skull. Making the shorter skeleton feel shy at the wandering gaze. 

  
  


Ten years had passed since the barrier had been broken. Monsters had gone under rehabilitation since then to aid in curbing their appetite for humans and one another. Along with rehabilitation came… well he got the feeling that the government wanted to reshape monsters. They wanted to make the monsters less intimidating by fixing their flaws. Traps had been given braces to help straighten his teeth which helped a lot, along with a brace that would enforce his back. Making his stance straight instead of slightly hunched over. For his beady eyes, he had been given large almost owl-shaped glasses to aide in his sight. 

  
  


For Axe, they had given him a beanie to wear out into the open when so to cover the exposed hole. It did bring him some comfort that it wasn’t so open, honestly, made him enjoy rainy days so much more. Gloves to cover his sharper phalanges, they were made of a special leather that didn’t rip too easily. Just in case they did rip, the humans made sure he had a surplus on hand so it made him carry an extra pair on the inside pocket of his favorite blue parka. It was about two times bigger than he was so it gave him a fluffy look especially with the white fluff around the hood. For his vision, like Traps, he had been given glasses to help him be able to read with just the one eye. Circular frames that blended in with the lenses. Both sides had the lenses even though his one socket was practically blind. With extra work, he was able to close the socket so that humans wouldn’t stare into a devoid of emptiness.

  
  


Tugging on his oversized jacket he wasn’t about to let memories of his rehabilitation or the underground distract him. There were more important things for him to think about… like cinnamon rolls! Slipping on his beanie he hummed to himself one of the holiday jingles that he heard on the radio. It was about that time of season when they became frequently heard on the radio. Families were seen in the stores buying presents or groceries to set up for the upcoming holiday. In the Underground monsters called it Gyftmas, on the surface, they called it Christmas. The humans didn’t place gifts around the tree in their homes rather than go down town. Monsters still practiced the traditions of giving gifts to everyone. Some humans had integrated into the tradition which made him smile.

  
  


The trek to the cafe was rather peaceful. There weren’t a lot of dogs among the path to make him jump because they barked at him. During the fall he got to see the beauty of the leaves changing color. The leaves would fall from the trees along his path decorating it in shades of gold, red, and orange. Things like this made him envy the surface and made him thankful that he was no longer in the Underground. 

  
  


The surface brought changes for them like Axe no longer living with his brother. The first month after Traps had moved out Axe hadn’t really left the house. The idea of change never came as a good thing to the fractured skeleton. His therapist managed to pull him out of the house by month two, managing to save his job at the grocery store. Axe had been on the verge of losing it because he had refused to go. He was thankful to his therapist for helping him through it all. The truth was though Axe wanted to have his brother back in the house. That wasn’t possible; his therapist told him that he needed to be able to live apart from the younger skeleton. To make room for a mate of his own. Stars, if only it were that easy for him. Like anyone would want a broken monster who was responsible for tracking down humans like they were cattle. The thought managing to bring him down from his good mood that he had started his walk-in.

  
  


Looking up, he found his little cafe just directly in front of him. Maybe a cinnamon swirl would be able to make him feel better. Shuffling to the front door of the cafe he looked over to see a redhead busy at work on a laptop. Her hazel eyes focused on the screen while what looked like a chocolate-covered stick dangled from the corner of her nude-colored lips. The click-click of keys being rapidly pressed under her fingers told him she wouldn’t notice his observing gaze. The human was much smaller in comparison to him. Dressed in a pumpkin-colored turtleneck and… overalls? That was so cute to him. There was a cup of what looked to be hot liquid in front of her judging by the steam cloud that was hovering above it. It would have been mistaken for coffee if he didn’t notice the string with the paper along the side nestled between the cup and the cinnamon swirl on the table. Maybe he could talk with her after he got his own food. 

  
  


Stepping into the shop he was greeted by the warm aroma of sweetness, cinnamon, and the welcoming scent of coffee. A deeper inhale told him it was that Hawaiian coffee that was often favored. Kona- something or whatever along those lines. Stepping up to the counter the little Neko girl with the bright blue eyes greeted him with a warm smile. That long tail swaying delicately behind her. Axe always enjoyed talking to this girl, her perky personality masked the sharp attitude she could throw at anyone who she felt was rude. 

  
  


“afternoon rubes. could i get my usual?” He asked, getting her ears to twitch with a nod of her head. The woman told him on occasion that his voice was pleasant on her sensitive ears.

  
  


“Right away, Axe. Would you like to try some apple fritters? Luna baked a special batch today.” Ruby asked, walking over to the other side of the counter. 

  
  
  


Axe caught sight of Valiant taking the opportunity to reach behind him as she passed giving the tip of her tail a gentle squeeze. The little bell attached to her tail jingling in agitation. Ruby stopped mid-step turning to puff out her cheeks at Val who in turn stepped into her pressing his teeth lightly against her lips. Axe felt his magic overtake his zygomatic bones turning his eye lights to the floor finding the other brunette standing over a table taking orders of a nice young couple. Her dark auburn hair pulled into a tight ponytail while her mismatched eyes focused on them. A smile spreading across her face while jotting down the order. 

  
  


“hey luna.” Axe called out getting her to turn her head offering a smile in his direction before she waved to him. Not missing a beat as the couple proceeded to give the order. 

  
  


The three ladies Ruby, Luna, and Mercy all ran the little shop together. They were like the sisters each one of them needed… plus they were mated to alternate versions of himself. Ruby was mated to Valiant, Luna was mated to Remix, and Mercy… well, Mercy was mated to the original of them all; Classic! Speaking of Mercy, Axe caught sight of her currently sitting in a booth with her mate curled into her side while she sipped lovingly on a cup of tea. Her blue eyes were riveted on a project that had her tied up that day. 

  
  


Axe always questioned why the alternates had made their home in his dimension. But that question wasn’t hard to figure out when he saw the women they tended to congregate around. Classic showing up to the library where Mercy had been working at managing to capture her attention. Val came next persuading Ruby that she wasn’t meant to work at the sandwich shop he had found her in. Luna? Well, Remix found her drinking her sorrows away in a dive bar trying to forget the world around her. Then there was…

  
  


“I, THE MALEFICENT BLACK, DEMAND THAT I AND MY BELOVED YANA GET FRESH BAKED ROLLS! AND A LARGE POT OF BLACK COFFEE TO GO!” Yes, there was Black who found his beloved an artist who enjoyed drawing the various monsters. Did the guy not know volume control? Turning slowly, Axe caught sight of the woman he currently courted on his back. Her legs wrapped snugly around him to cross at the ankles just under his chest. His arms curled under her knees making Axe notice the galaxy printed leggings she was sporting. 

  
  


“Wait your turn Black.” Luna called out not putting up with the boisterous skeleton’s need for dominance. “Can’t you see that Axe is currently ahead of you.” 

  
  


Axe watched the woman nestled into Black’s back lifted her head to glance over at him. The corner of her mouth hitching up into a grin while she waved up at him. A pair of oval frames adorning her face at the bridge of her nose. The sound of a jingling bell made Axe groan knowing that the line for this place just got a bit longer. His attention focused back on Ruby who approached him with his order. The fresh cup of coffee held out to him in its paper container with the plastic lid. The design of a little inverted heart on the front of it. Well to him it was inverted to the girls who ran this place(aside from the Neko monster) it was right side up. Three Little Dolls done in swirling loops making him smile warmly. Especially when that paper pink and white checkered bag holding the freshly warmed cinnamon swirl. 

  
  


“Are you sure I can’t interest you in anything else, Axe? I am sorry about the wait today we are a bit busier than normal.” Ruby commented her tail swishing delicately in the air making the little gold ball attached to it jingle like the door. 

  
  


“Well, of course, he would like to try some of the fresh bread pudding we got.” A husky feminine voice caught him off guard. It filled him with a warmth that could be compared to the gooey inside of a cinnamon roll. The sticky sweet stuff that melted down one’s fingers while eating it. Turning his head he gave a brief glance over his shoulder to find the little redhead he had noticed outside was now standing right next to him. 

  
  
  


Those were indeed overalls that she was wearing but instead of them being done into pants or shorts they had a sort of dress style. The little golden buckles had an engraving that reads CQ on them now that he got a decent enough look at them. Like a sort of name if he had a guess. Her hair reminded him of the color of the sun setting over Mount Ebott making him wonder if it was as soft as it looked? Or would it burn him if he got too close? The laugh lines at the corners of her mouth told him she smiled often. 

  
  


“Need some more hot water, Quiche?” Ruby spoke up breaking him out of his trance. Wait why did she just call this woman an egg pie?

  
  


“Yes, thank you Ruby.” The bright little redhead spoke up sliding her cup onto the countertop. “Want me to ring him up for you while you do that?” 

  
  


“If you don’t mind. That would be fantastic. Plus I can get Black and Yana their orders.” Ruby chuckled, taking the cup into her hands walking down to the other end of the counter. Most likely so she could fill it with fresh hot water.

  
  


Out of the corner of his eye he saw Luna walk up past him. Probably to guide Black to a seat so that he wasn’t hindering any customers that were to come in the door. Axe was unable to take his head off the woman named Egg Pie.... no, not egg pie, Quiche. She saddled herself behind the counter while she tugged a little yellow ribbon with white polka dots pulling it up over her head. Pulling back thick red strands before finishing it off into a sort of bow. Those hazel eyes focused on the register in front of her while she typed in a few numbers. The usual total coming up on the black screen in lime green numbers. But he made no move to reach for his wallet. Too busy focused on the ginger lass in front of him.

  
  
  


The total was spoken to him but he didn’t quite register it. Imagining what it would be like to take her out for dinner and have her sit across from him. Perhaps she could laugh at his jokes. An overpowering fruity sweet scent filled his nasal cavity then forcing him to pull his attention away. A hand slapped over his right shoulder nearly sending him forward into the counter. “ya okay there axe?” An alternate of his asked making him turn to stare into the pale blue eye lights of Remix. He was smiling like he knew something Axe didn’t. 

  
  


“yeah... what’s it to ya mix-y?” Axe about growled out in response. 

  
  


“quiche ‘ere gave ya your total an’ ya looked like ya spaced out. just checkin’ ya weren’ havin’ one of ‘em episodes is all.” Episodes… that’s what they called it when a cannibalistic monster had a breakdown somewhere surrounded by humans. It was common amongst the ones who weren’t able to be rehabilitated. But he was fine and he thanked the dancing skeleton for checking up on him.

  
  


An uneasy smile crossed his features while he looked up at Remix. “‘m cool, mix. thanks for checkin’ in though.”

  
  


Remix looked him over with those pale blue lights seeming to try and guess if he was telling the truth. Must have been hard to be a Sans who wasn’t a Judge. Luna came up behind him looping her arm around his waist. Remix pulled away nodding his head in Axe’s direction. “okay man i’ll take your word for it.” He mentioned before looping his much bigger arm around Luna’s back while she walked him to his own booth.

  
  


Axe refocused his attention on Quiche smiling at her. “your name’s not really ‘quiche’ is it?”

  
  


Quiche rolled those hazel eyes while she shot a glare at the three owners of the shop. They all giggled in response to that glare showing no sign of fear from her. Instead, they pulled their hands together curling them into little inverted souls before continuing on with their tasks. “No, it’s not. Those three deemed me with the name because I managed to burn a quiche the day I started working here. And in my defense I was very  _ tired, thank you very much _ .” Those five words shot over her shoulder earning more giggles in her direction.

  
  


“never seen ya here before.” Axe admitted hoping to keep her attention on him. The bell behind him jingling to admit another customer.

  
  


“Work normally earlier in the mornings. I am actually just lingering around the shop to enjoy tea while I do some doodles.” Quiche explained making Axe smile.

  
  


“mind some uh…” His gaze diverted to the ground while he thought of the words to say. When he couldn’t get the words out he grew frustrated with himself. Pulling out the amount that he owed once it registered he still needed to pay. A glance over Quiche’s shoulder told him that Mercy was signing the motion to encourage him on. Her blue eyes pleading with him to continue.

  
  


Sliding the money in Quiche’s hand he took a deep inhale of breath. Catching the sweetness of her scent mixed with sandalwood and peaches. That was hard to place till he caught sight of the pencil pressed behind her ear on the right side of her head. That was a cute little detail. Glancing over at Mercy she was trying to encourage him still only now she had the pleading cat eyes of Ruby along with the narrowed gaze of Luna. What in the name of the stars were these women attempting to do to him?

  
  


“SERIOUSLY CANNIBAL JUST ASK HER IF YOU CAN SIT WITH HER! SO THAT THE REST OF US MAY GO ABOUT OUR DAY IN PEACE WITHOUT YOUR NEEDLESS SELF QUARRELING!” Black growled out of nowhere getting Axe to glance over his shoulder at the overly demanding skeleton. Just in time to see Valiant smack Black up the backside of his head. Within seconds Black had his hands on the arms of his chair ready to launch himself at his marshmallow counterpart. “WHY YOU-!”

  
  


“Oh Black look at these cute new leggings.” The young woman that Black had practically carried into the cafe jumped in his lap. Making sure to stretch herself across from one of Black’s arm to the next. Angling the phone in her hand to show him the screen. Immediately catching his attention squinting to look at the apparent design of whatever she was talking about 

  
  


Axe snickered turning back to face Quiche who was staring at the cafe trying to understand what had happened as much as him. Well, he knew what was going on. Swallowing hard, he looked up at the ceiling trying to gather his courage once more. Dropping that singular red orb to focus on the little lady in front of him. “quiche would ya like to sit with me while we enjoy fresh-baked cinnamon swirls an’ coffee?”

  
  


The rosy coloration that filled the ginger’s cheeks made Axe’s soul thump in response. That warm cinnamon roll goodness filling his bones at the beauty before him. She glanced over her shoulder at the three behind her. All three women nodded their heads with Ruby raising both her hands up in the air with the thumbs up symbol. Luna stopping one hand before it got too high while Mercy got the other. Axe snorted at the response that these three had getting Quiche to look back at him. 

  
  


“I don’t see why not. But can you please not call me Quiche, that’s for those three knuckleheads to call me.” Quiche responded to him making him feel like his soul was fluttering. “My name is Willow.”

  
  


Willow. He liked that name but he might see if he could call her Quiche from time to time. Though the name Peach seemed to sound good as well, especially when he caught the scent of that pencil again. Sliding his leather-gloved hand out towards her offering a warm handshake. “name’s axe, ‘tis a pleasure to meet ya, willow.” He chuckled getting her to take his hand.

  
  


They spent the rest of the afternoon sitting outside of the little cafe. He learned that she was one of the dolls at the cafe but she was only seen in the mornings. Her three knuckleheads that she considers similar to her children tending it in the afternoons. That made sense why he didn’t see her too often. Axe encouraged her to talk about what she liked over talking about himself. 

  
  


“Seriously, you can’t keep letting me talk about myself Axe.” She giggled making him feel all warm and fuzzy again. Debating whether or not he should take her back to his nest or not so the could continue this conversation. Willow had this aura around her that managed to keep his thoughts from slipping away.

  
  


“but i like the way ya talk. ‘sides my life ain’ as excitin’ as yours.” That earned him another laugh from her.

  
  


Soon enough their cups were drained of the liquid and their plates held nothing but crumbs. Ruby had come to retrieve their dishes bringing them back into the shop so as not to interrupt them. Axe was grateful to their discreet presence it helped to keep Willow focused on him.

"i um… work for a grocery store as a shelf stocker. my shifts are mostly at night though. it's why i come here later in the afternoon." He confessed to her looking down at the little floral pattern that was on the lilac-colored tablecloth. 

  
  


"That's a good job to have. Valiant helps a lot when he's around. Always quick to clean up the tables when customers get up to leave. Remix keeps Luna from going postal on those who tend to go over that little line she deems too far. Sans well… Sans is Sans, I give up trying to get him to not loiter around in that booth." Willow chuckled showing how much she paid attention to the little shop.

  
  


"what about the oh so maleficent one?" Axe couldn't help but ask.

  
  


Willow snorted pressing her palms to her face. "As much as I want to say he doesn't help, he actually does. Being designer boy he actually helps decorate the shop with us. For a guy who's completely straight he has some fashion sense."

  
  


Axe ended up on the other side of the table hovering next to her while she showed him pictures of her bitties. There were two that she had one's name was Edgy who looked to be his namesake with the way he was giving the finger to the camera. Razor-sharp teeth pulled down into a grimace but she was cooing on him like a lovesick puppy. The other one reminded him of himself. Having a similar issue with his right socket along with a crack in the back of his skull. Axe immediately felt a sort of kinship with the little guy. There were some drawings done of them both. 

"i like their little outfits." Axe hummed looking up at her to see her blushing. By the stars that was so adorable he couldn't resist any longer he leaned over to kiss her lightly on her cheek. Getting her to turn a brighter shade of red. 

  
  


Axe pulled back as his own shyness took over. Footsteps approached them both before a woodsy scent filled Axe's nasal cavity. A gloved hand slid on his shoulder, startling him enough to force him to turn in his seat. Coming face to face with the taller murderous psychopathic alternate, Dusty. Axe had about five seconds before said skeleton grinned, leaned forward, and glided a lavender glowing tongue up the side of his skull. Sliding from the bottom of his mandible all the way to the corner of Axe's dead socket. Axe felt mortified by this public display of affection.

Willow snickered in her spot next to him while Dusty just sat there and grinned like a damn fool. Someone cleared their throat grabbing the two skeletons' attention from one another. Standing beside Dusty was a small curvy brunette with hazel eyes fixed dangerously on the murderer. She was dressed in a chocolate-colored turtleneck dress and black leggings that he could make out some patchwork on it. 

  
  


"Really?" She grumbled in a tone that told Axe she wasn't at all thrilled. Axe couldn’t help but watch her curiously wondering what he had done to get that look. "First my bae goes sittin' with some strange skeleton. Now you go lickin' said strange skeleton."

  
  


Axe imagined he was said skeleton that this woman was bringing up. Looking over at Dusty he sighed shaking his head over his forehead. Of course, Dusty would pull a stunt like this. He had never seen the woman before but Dusty came over two times a week to check up on him since Traps had moved out. Dusty didn’t have a version of Papyrus due to well… murdering him. So Axe assumed that meant it was perfect bonding measures for the two of them. And in a way it helped, a lot more than Axe was willing to admit.

  
  


Glancing over at Willow she had her hand covering her mouth while the little brunette proceeded to chew out the murderer. Willow looked like she was trying not to burst into a fit of laughter from the scene unfolding. Leaning into her he made sure that he was close enough for her to hear. "friends of yours?" He spoke in a hushed tone.

  
  


The sweet little woman nodded her head slowly lowering her hand slightly to reveal the biggest grin. Stars she was pretty. "My roomie and soul bae Oreo. Dusty is her mate. She's possessive of both me and the big guy over there." 

  
  


Axe had to pause for a moment thinking over exactly what the little egg pie had just said. One Dusty was mated to the little brunette that had seated herself at the table. Who proceed to wrap her arms tightly over Willow's shoulder and glaring at him like he had stolen her cookie. Two, that brunette had a claim on the murderous bastard who had licked the side of his skull. And three, said murderous bastard was mimicking the brunette pulling Axe further into her heated gaze.

  
  


"should i go?" Axe felt the need to suddenly escape and preserve his life. That brunette, he had a feeling she had something sharp she was about to whip out of her pocket in an attempt to use on him.

  
  


"No… stay an-" Willow started only to be cut off by the feisty thing attached to her. "Yes." She actually hissed out that ‘s’.

  
  


" **aww c'mon, cookie. ya could be a bit nicer to axe-boy.** " Dusty decided to chime in, that large gloved hand reaching up to stroke the top of Axe's skull. Axe was thankful that the murderous brat was being mindful of the hole in his head.

  
  


Before he knew it, Ruby was walking out with an extra baggie. Filled with the extra cinnamon swirls that he intended to bring over to Traps. “Here you go Axe. I hope Traps doesn’t think these are too sweet. Mercy made sure the icing was placed in containers on the side. They are warm enough so he can just drizzle it over them.” The sweet little Neko confessed making him realize that with those warmed containers he was now on a time limit. 

  
  


“thanks you’re the best, kitten.” He smiled at her, making sure it was a real one to show off those all too sharp fangs that were in his permanent grin. Her cheeks warming before she turned back into the little shop. It was nearing closing time for them so they wanted to head home with their mates. 

  
  


Humming to himself, he dug his hand into his pocket to fish out the prepared cards that his younger brother had made for him. They had just his phone number in case Axe happened to find someone that he was interested in. This would be the first time he would put himself out there. But he really liked Quiche, and yes he would call her that in his mind since she was so opposed to being called it to her face. Axe wanted to try with her, because she made him smile… a real smile. 

  
  


Holding the card out to her silently praying that she would take it. “hope we can stay in touch willow. i really liked havin’ coffee with ya. hopefully, we can do it again.” Axe offered up getting a death glare from the little brunette who Dusty managed to capture and haul over his shoulder. Walking into the cafe with her kicking in an attempt to get out of his firm hold. It gave both Axe and Willow the privacy they needed. But poor Dust Bunny was probably in for a reaming when he got home. 

  
  


“I will keep that in mind.” She smiled at him plucking that card from his gloved phalanges. “I really liked your company as well. I am here in the mornings but maybe we could set up something for the afternoons. From what I can tell the girls seem to know you really well. Maybe I could get to know you better too.” She snatched the paper bag from him pulling out that pencil from her ear. She wrote the digits in little curly like numbers over the crease that held the bag closed. When she was done she handed it back to him before waving farewell and retreating into the shop. 

  
  


Axe looked down at the bag staring at each individual number before walking towards his brother’s house. Making sure to rip the number off it so that he could shove it safely into his pocket. Quiche, maybe he was a touch foolish to hope that something would blossom from this. But he was going to hope that it would happen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Quiche/Willow is based off her self insert that you can find on her Tumblr Page. The bitties mentioned in this story are Biscuit(horror bitty) and Edgy(Underfell Bitty). You can actually read about Edgy in Don't Pursuit Happiness, Create it! 
> 
> Mercy belongs to TurtleChix from A Hopeful Soul.
> 
> Ruby belongs to RubyDracoGirl her self insert.
> 
> Yana belongs to RedEyeRyu her self insert.
> 
> Oreo belongs to TheMSource her Self Insert.
> 
> Luna is my self insert along with my main OC from Strangers on the Train.


End file.
